


369.3 Centimeters of Love

by ASH_ton



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Daichi, Fluff, Gen, I tried to make this as inclusive on the reader’s end as possible, Sorry for any capitalization errors, sawamura family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASH_ton/pseuds/ASH_ton
Summary: Just an early morning with Sawamura Daichi and his family.The title is Daichi’s + a 3 year old’s + a four year old’s height = 369.3
Relationships: Daichi Sawamura/Reader, Sawamura couple & kids
Kudos: 10





	369.3 Centimeters of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jackelyn who beta-read this for me.   
> (p/n) = parent name such as mom or dad, to be inclusive

You were still asleep while Daichi was downstairs making breakfast for the kids and you.  
——————  
Two pairs of tiny feet made their way into the kitchen to bother their father, Aiko and Naoko standing at their dad’s feet until he can look over and set them up on the counter. Aiko just stands there but Naoko makes grabby hands up at him. You had adopted both of them, they were biological siblings. Naoko always lived up to his name by telling the truth, but maybe that was just his nature as a three year old, while Aiko was troublesome and sassy, but it wasn’t anything Daichi and you couldn’t handle, nevertheless she lived up to her name “little love” every now and then, this morning was one of those times. She wrapped her arms around Daichi’s legs as he lifted up Naoko and set him on the counter.  
“Do you want to stay there or sit on the counter with your brother?” Daichi looked down at her.  
“I wan’ ams” she replied, sleepily babbling.  
“Sorry honey, I can’t have you in my arms right now, how about I let you in my arms after I finish?” He smiled  
She nodded her head.  
Daichi picked her up and set her on the counter next to Naoko.  
He kissed both of their foreheads before turning back to making pancakes.  
“Why are you little lovebugs up so early today?” He looked at them, questioningly.  
“ ‘Torms.” Naoko responded.  
“Food.” Aiko giggled.  
“Naoko, could you go upstairs and wake up (p/n) for breakfast?” Daichi picked him up and set him down on the floor so he could pad upstairs to where you were sleeping soundly.   
———————  
You walked downstairs and into the kitchen with Naoko in your arms.   
“G’Morning Dai..” you mumbled as you kissed his cheek.  
“Nice of you to join us, Darling.” he smiled.  
“Cakes!” Naoko shrieked.  
“Yeah buddy, cakes.” you smiled.  
Daichi and you set down the kid in their seats and places pancakes in front of them before sitting down beside them and eating your own breakfasts.


End file.
